Image sensors have become an indispensable part of daily life and are widely applied to, for example, mobile phone camera modules, computer network cameras, digital cameras, driving recorders, driveway recognition cameras, security and surveillance systems, and so on. Additionally, developments with respect to the image sensors in new markets for the future further includes fields related to, for example, health care, wearable devices, virtual reality or augmented reality.
In order to meet demands, such as miniaturization, thinning and cost reduction for the image sensors, a wafer level optics (WLO) technique has been developed. At present, a camera module industry chain is generally divided into lenses, voice coil motors (VCM), CMOS sensors and cameras modules. In contrast, in the WLO technique, currently available camera modules are manufactured and produced in a WLO process. With the semiconductor technique, a great amount of lenses can be simultaneously manufactured on one wafer, such that the overall manufacturing cost can be reduced. Generally, cameras of the camera modules manufactured by the WLO technique are massively produced, manufactured, and assembled in an array concept. However, since the camera array modules manufactured by utilizing the WLO technique seek for thinning design, such that corresponding focal lengths become shortened, and as a result, an overall field angles become smaller. Therefore, how to increase the field angle of WOL cameras has currently become a research target for researchers in this field.